yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Policemen
Policemen are a group of officers that might appear on later builds. They are planned to appear a school after investigation, and maybe on cutscenes where Yandere-chan is interrogated. Description "The closest police force to Akademi High is the Buraza Police Bureau, which is tasked with protecting the inhabitants of Buraza Town. In order to understand the workings of the Buraza Police force in modern day, one must first understand their history. In 1989, a mysterious string of murders and disappearances occurred at Akademi High. The local police were unable to identify any suspects until an investigative journalist convinced them that one of the school's female students was the culprit. An arrest was made, and the schoolgirl went to court to face trial for her alleged crimes. At the time of the trial, Akademi High was a household name due to its international prestige. The nature of the trial - a schoolgirl accused of murdering multiple classmates to keep them out of a boy's love life - drew widespread media attention. As a result, the case was the most publicized criminal trial in Japanese history. At the end of the trial, the schoolgirl was found innocent. The police force who performed the arrest were widely criticized for taking the journalist's claims seriously. The journalist and the local police force were the laughingstock of the country for weeks. This event caused long-lasting changes in the policies of the Buraza Police Bureau. In order to avoid becoming the subject of national scrutiny ever again, they are now extremely reluctant to perform arrests without hard evidence, and dismiss individual eyewitness testimony unless it is backed up by at least 4 other individuals. When performing an investigation, the Buraza Police Bureau is heavily reliant on recent technology invented by Saikou Corp. This new technology allows the police to perform a full forensic investigation of a crime scene within minutes, as opposed to hours or days. For example, this technology can identify all traces of DNA on a murder weapon, allowing the police to identify a murderer almost instantaneously. Within a time span of 6 hours, the police can perform absolutely every type of forensic test possible, with plenty of time left over to question all witnesses present; as a result, if the police can't solve the crime within 6 hours, it's deemed to be unsolvable, and the case is closed. Rumors of bribes between Akademi High's headmaster and the superintendent of the Buraza Police Bureau are firmly denied." Appearance They wear a policemen uniform. It consists of a blue suit combined with blue pants. They have a yellow armband. They also carry a 38 revolver attached to their hips. They all wear a white hat with a star. Some of them are younger and some older. The younger policemen have black hair and the older ones have white hair and a bit of beard. They all have serious faces. Personality It is unknown for now, but they must be very strict and serious. They all appeared with serious faces in screenshots. Gallery POLICEMANPORTCREDITTOMOUGEKIMERODONTUSETHISONE.png Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Akademi High School Category:Federal Employers Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon